


HOME

by Suchafangirl23



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchafangirl23/pseuds/Suchafangirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has not got a letter from the teal eyed man in eight months. He is left wondering if he is alive and if he might see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOME

Makoto was worried. He hadn't heard from Sousuke in eight months. Usually, the teal eyed man sent a letter every month from where he was currently stationed at. Where ever the hell that might be.  
But, no letters came. He checked the mail everyday. Praying and hoping beyond all hope that Sousuke was okay. That he wasn't dead somewhere with bullets holes decorating his body. The thought made Makoto's stomach drop and twist painfully. His heart ached at the image of the teal eyed man being brought home in a casket, with Makoto throwing himself at it and sobbing.  
Just thinking about the possibilities of what could've happened to Sousuke made Makoto's green eyes shine with unshed tears. He tried not to think about the possibilities. Instead, he gave his undivided attention to reading or writing. Sometimes, he'd even go for a swim. That was rare, though. Swimming only brought back memories of the teal eyed man. His happy and laughing face. The way his eyes sparkled and shown even brighter when he truly laughed.  
They had met officially during their sophomore year of college. Makoto had stumbled in late to his first class. Expecting to be kicked out because being tardy was not tolerated, when a smooth and deep voice spoke on his behalf. "Professor, he's a new student to this university. He probably got lost. The campus is pretty huge." Makoto looked up at the owner of the voice, realizing that it was Rin's best friend.  
The professor hastily agreed. Shooting a warning to Makoto that if it happened again he'd be kicked out of the class. With a blush and a stuttered apology he went to looking for a seat. The only open one, of course, was by the teal eyed man who saved his ass. Sousuke instantly let Makoto sit by him. Looking at Makoto with a smug smirk and mouthing the words, "you're welcome."  
A friendship soon blossomed between them. They'd walk to classes together, study together, and swim together. That changed when Makoto had found himself stuck between the lockers of the swim center and Sousuke's warm and toned body. Sousukes lips on his, pressing firmly. Sousuke pulled back quickly. Too quickly for Makoto, who pulled him back and kissed him again,  
After that, the two were inseparable. Sousuke instantly asked Makoto out. Apologizing profusely for kissing him when they were not actually together. Makoto had just smiled at him. Thinking about how cute a flustered Yamazaki Sousuke was. Makoto was happy with the teal eyed, broody man as his boyfriend.  
Then, Sousuke joined the military. Saying how he wanted adventure and excitement. Of course Makoto was worried, but he wanted Sousuke to be happy. His boyfriend did wait too see what he thought of him joining. Makoto looked at him and just smiled, tears flowing from his eyes. "I just want you to be happy, Sou." Sousuke had hugged him then. Cupping his face gently and kissing him breathless. "I love you," was murmured from his boyfriend's mouth. "Mhm, love you too. But, if you die, I'll kill you."  
Training began. Sousuke was rarely ever at their shared apartment. He kept in contact with Makoto, though. Letters, phone calls when he could manage. Always making sure to reassure Makoto that he was fine. That he loved him and they wouldn't be apart for much longer. "I'm going to kiss you so hard when I get back." Makoto had giggled into the phone. "Is that a promise?" Sousuke had chuckled. "It's a god damn guarantee."  
Sousukes training had ended. He could now proudly call himself a Marine. He kept to his promise. As soon as he came through the door, Sousuke had attacked Makoto with a powerful kiss. Sousuke kissed him so hard their teeth clanked. Makoto had smiled up at him. "You keep your promises, huh?" Sousuke laughed, gathering Makoto in his arms and hugging him tightly. "I missed you so damn much. I love you."  
The pair retired to their shared bedroom. Cooing and sighing each other's names. Breathing in the other. Makoto had missed the feeling of Sousuke's warm, solid body draped over him. Warm and curious hands roaming all over each other's forms. Not separating for more than a few moments. Basking in each other's embrace, the pair had fallen asleep peacefully.  
Makoto remembered the day Sousuke had been called to serve in another country.He had told Makoto that it wasn't at all dangerous. That he'd be okay. Makoto couldn't stop crying. His partner did his best too soothe him. Repeating the phrases "I'll be okay", "it'll be okay, baby", and "I'll be home before you know it."  
Behold, eight letter-less months later, Sousuke still wasn't home. Makoto didn't know if he was alive and well.  
Shaking his head to clear away the memories, Makoto put his attention on the book of poems he was currently reading. The poem on the page was one of his favorites. Going into his own world, he read the poem out loud. Not hearing the door to the apartment open. Not seeing a teal eyed man in a military uniform smiling at the image of him reading.  
"I love you. You said and I waited for a but... But instead came your arms and a-"  
Makotos eyes widened as he felt a familiar hold around his waist and the voice he never thought he'd hear again saying his favorite poem.  
"I love you. You said and I waited for a but... But instead came your arms and a 'no matter what'."  
Makoto turned around, tears of joy and shock spilling from his eyes and threw his arms around his boyfriend. Sousuke just held him. Smiling into his lovers' hair and pressing gentle kisses anywhere he could. Makoto sobbed into his boyfriend's chest. "Y-you're b-back?" He asked his voice muffled and strained. Sousuke cupped his face and smiled. Wiping the tears away with a gentle thumb. "Yes. I'm back, I'm here. I love you." Makoto kissed the man holding him fiercely. "You're never leaving me again." Sousuke smiled, his own teal eyes shining. "Is that a promise?" He asked with a smirk. Connecting their lips again, Makoto answered. "It's a god damn guarantee."

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic posted on here! Please leave comments or kudos if you wish. Apologies for any mistakes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
